


Breath in. Breath out.

by Stalker108



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: I got this off a tumblr prompt lol, I hope you like it, M/M, i hope this is good, im sorry if it’s complete trash, my first fanfic in this fandom, nothing major, oh gosh I hope you guys like this, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalker108/pseuds/Stalker108
Summary: One night Johnny finds Dally.





	Breath in. Breath out.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic in the outsiders. I am in love with this book and they’re characters. No I do not own any of the outsiders. I hope you guys like this. Also I’m using the book description of Dallas.

Dally blew the smoke out in rings. The cigarette was between his fingers in a firm but loose grasp, as he leaned against the street light. Looking up at the stars he let out a sigh thinking of Johhny. ‘Oh Johnny with your black eyes and messy hair.’ 

“Hey Dally.” I hear a whisper and look to my left where it came from. ‘Speak of the devil.’ 

“Hey Johnnycake, I swear kid you’re gonna give someone a heart attack sneaking up on them like that.” I smirk and ruffle his hair. He smiles and blushes a bit.

“Sorry Dal.” He murmurs. 

“Nah kid I’m only messing.” 

“You do realize I am only a year younger than you right?” 

“Yeah but you’ll always be kid to me... KID.” 

We both start laughing. Then Johnny stops and gets this look on his face like he’s thinking of something real important. 

“What you thinking about Johnnycake.” He looks startled like he forgot where he was for a minute. 

“Huh?” He blinks, “oh nothing.” He shakes his head and waves his hand as if saying forget about it. 

“Alright then. So Johnny what’d you need.” I offered him a cigarette and he gladly accepted it. 

“Oh nothing just wanted to hang out. But if you’re busy it’s okay I can go see if Pony is up to anything, but I think he might be with Curly.” He rushed out the last sentence. 

“Johnny Johnny Johnny. Calm down man we can hang out. And Pony with Curly? Why would he be with Curly?” I ask bewildered because when’d that happen? 

“Oh yeah you didn’t hear they’re a couple now,” my eyebrows go up in a quick motion. Johnny chuckles “I don’t even know how it happened honestly Pony just came to the lot one night and freaked out saying how Curly kissed him and how he liked it. He was real shaken up about it.” ‘Well that was new.’ 

“Huh never thought that would happen.” 

“I know no one saw it coming.” 

“What does Darry think about it.” At this point we were walking down the street side by side. 

“He doesn’t know what to think. He is glad that Ponyboy is happy but also worried that Curly is gonna get Pony into trouble.” 

“It makes sense I would be worried too. All Curly has ever brought is trouble.” 

“Well dal I don’t know Pony says there is more to him than that.” 

“But Johnny it’s Pony he sees good in everything.” 

“I know that but maybe he’s right about this.” 

“Maybe Johnny, but I don’t know he’s a good kid I don’t want to see him get hurt.” 

“Yeah I know what you mean Dal. I’m worried to but you know Pony he doesn’t listen to us.” 

“Yeah I know. But it’s funny you know that they already have matching scars.” I chuckle. Johnny laughs at my little remark. We were walking around the shoping center we were heading down a gas station so I figured we were gonna get a coke. I started walk toward it with Johnny following my lead. 

“We gonna get a coke?” Johnny questioned me. 

“Yeah I thought we could. Do you want to?” 

“Yeah Dal that sounds good.” We walked into the store and automatically got weird or hostile stares. I rolled my eyes and put my arm around Johnny as if trying to shield him from the world. ‘Ooo Dallas you’re feeling. Yeah yeah shut up.’ We got our cokes paid I know surprisingly but I didn’t want to prove the people giving us looks to be right. We walked out sipping out cokes. 

“So Dal what do you want to do now?” 

“I don’t know Johnnycake what do you want to do?” 

“Well I kinda want to show you this new card game I learned.” He looks sheepish as he says this and if this isn’t the cutest thing Dally had ever seen. 

“Alright Johnny let’s go back to my place.” I smiled. He looked shocked for a minute and stuttered out, “R-r-really?” 

“Whatcha mean Johnnycake I said we could do what you want to do. Weather it was this, or robbing a bank I’d do it with you.” He looked at me with his big black hopeful eyes full of admiration, trust and something else which I couldn’t name. My breath caught in my throat and it felt as if the wind was knocked out of me for a second. Johnny blinked then quickly gave me a hug, one of the real ones too not the ones with one arm no this was a real hug filled with emotion and with two arms tightly wrapped around me I hugged him back not as tight but still firmly. He let go after a moment and let out a breath and fixed his hair. I looked at him and let out a sigh ‘I could never tell him how I feel it would ruin everything’ I thought I had to say something so I ruffled his hair and said “Come on let’s get to my place.” He smiled and looked relieved.

 

——————————————— ~ ————————————

We got to my place which wasn’t anything special just a small apartment that was in the 3rd floor of the building. We walked in the building walking up the stairs. I made sure Johnny was close to me the entire time because who knew what type of creeps were out this late. When we finally got up to my floor we walked down the hall to apartment C7. I unlocked the door and let Johnny in. My apartment wasn’t anything special. I had a living room that went into the kitchen and the hall that led down to the bathroom and my room. The walls in the living room and kitchen were blue thanks to the people before me. The couch was brown set infront of the tv. 

“Nice place Dal.” Johnny commented looking around. 

“Eh it’s alright.” I said walking toward the kitchen to sit at the table for the card game. 

“So Dally where are the cards?” Johnny questioned. 

“Oh shit let me go get them.” I laugh walking down the hall into my room digging in the closet for the cards. I walk back out and see Johnny looking so small in his too big jean jacket. I toss them on the table making him jump.

I chuckle and say “I’m sorry Johnnycake I didn’t mean to scare you.” I ruffle his hair. 

“You didn’t scare me.” Johnny tries to defend himself but I can see the slight tremors in his body and the slight blush on his cheeks. Suddenly I feel like shit for scaring him. “Hey man, I’m sorry I really didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Johnny looks up at me with his big puppy eyes and my heart melts. “Really Dally it’s okay.” I sigh and think not for the first time he’s too forgiving for his own good. I decided to change the subject and ask him. 

“You want anything to eat or drink?” 

“Well I don’t know what do you have Dal?” 

“Shit kid I don’t even know.” I laugh and walk over to the fridge. 

I just call out what I see which is water, beer, peanut butter, crackers and some cookie I don’t remember buying. Johnny asks for the crackers and peanut butter. I grab and beer and he asks for one too. I sit back down with our food and say “So what’s this game.” 

He explains it to me and it sounds simple enough. After a couple of games and 3 beers later Johnny is a laughing mess. Note to self Johnny does not hold his alcohol well. I put my final card down meaning he wins. 

“Ah damnit. One for you one for me works out.” Johnny seems to think this is harlious. He gets all quiet for a second and I don’t understand what happened. 

“I better get going Dally.” He mumbles and gets up. 

“What man?” I ask. “It’s 12 midnight!” I ask sort of hysterically. 

“Come on Dal you know I wasted enough of your time.” He looks at me with fear and denial in his eyes. 

“Johnny. You never waste my time. Don't ever think you are.” I tell him hoping he understands what I’m trying to tell him but can’t say. 

“You mean it.” He looked at me hopefully. 

“Yeah of course I do. You can spend the night here.” I smile reassuring him. 

He mumbles a quiet “okay” and I smile brightly at him. He smiles back. 

“Come on I’ll give you a shirt of mine you can sleep in.” I turn my back and start walking to my room I hear Johnnys foot steps close behind. I walk into my room going to the closet and pulling out a shirt for him. I handed it to him and watched as he changed out of his shirt to mine. I saw the little bruises and scares marred his body. I wanted to beat the shit out of his dad. He looked so small in my shirt which was about two sizes too big. He just looked more vunable than usual. I never understood why but I always had this overwhelming urge to protect him from everyone and everything. He sighed and ran his hands through this greasy hair. 

“I’m tired Dally.” He mumbles rubbing his eyes. 

I smile softly, “Come on Johnnycakes.” I grab his hand and lead him to my room. 

“Dal where are we going?” He asks half asleep. 

“To my room babe.” I wince as the last word just slips off my tongue and i hope he didn’t hear me. 

“Why are we going there?” He yawns. 

I chuckle. “So we can sleep.” I open the door to my room and lead him in. 

“Oh okay.” He mumbles. I watch him walk to the bed then hesitate looking at me for reassurance, I nod and he lays down under the covers. I take off my shirt then pants leaving me in my boxers. I walk over to the bed and crawl in over him. I don’t realize how tired I am till my head hit the pillow. I start to doze off when I feel a body curl up next to mine. I look down and see Johnny with his eyes closed. ‘Eh can’t hurt to cuddle the kid.’ I think and wrap my arm around him. I slowly fall asleep to the smell of hair grease cigarette smoke and cut grass. 

——————————————-~—————————————

I wake up to soft whimpering. It takes me a second to realize that it is Johnny next to me. I look over at him about to shake him awake thinking he’s having a nightmare. Then his whimpering turns to moaning. And I look down and see he has a hard on. ‘Oh shit he’s having a wet dream.’ I just turn around and grab a smoke that’s sitting on the night stand. I light it and move to get out of bed. “Dally” I hear he moan out. My eyes go wide and my mouth struggles to hold the cigarette in my mouth. ‘Holy shit he’s dreaming about me.’ I start to walk towards him staring at him. ‘He’s so beautiful’ I think gazing at him with flushed cheeks and his hair sticking to his forehead. I see him start to flutter his eye lashes and back away from him a little so he doesn’t get creeped out. 

“Dally?” He whispers when he sees me. 

“Well who else could it be kid.” I give him one of those smartass smirks. 

“D-dally I can explain.” He stutters our scared that I caught him red handed. 

“Shhh. It’s okay Johnnycake it’s okay.” I reassure him. 

“B-but it’s not. Because now you think I’m a freak.” Johnny has tears streaming down his face by now and it breaks my heart to see him like that.

“Johnny,” I pull him into a hug trying to comfort him. “Johnny I could never think you are a freak.” I whisper to him quietly. “You are one the most beautiful people in all of Tulsa. You’re so kind and forgiving. Even with folks like yours. I have to admire you for that.” I look down at him looking in his eyes. “Johnny I could never hate you because I’m in love with you.” I tell him quietly. Johnny’s eyes go wide with disbelief. He looks shocked and scared. A sick feeling comes into my stomach when I realize he probably thinks I’m not telling him the truth. 

“Dal,” he whispers breathlessly. I see him start to try and reach up to me. I know what he wants so I give in and lean down. Our lips meet. For the first time ever it feels like I can actually breath. 

 

//////////////////////////////~///////////////////////////////

 

Me and Johnny walk into the Curtis residence. Ponyboy and Curly are sitting at the table reading a book, Two-bit, Steve, and Soda were watching Mickey Mouse on the tv. Had to roll my eyes at that. ‘Somethings never change.’ I thought. Darry was making breakfast in the kitchen. I sit on the couch while Johnny walk over to the kitchen. I smile dumbly watching him ‘he’s actually mine’ I think. I stop myself because anyone else notices. I shake my head at myself trying to find pay attention to Mickey Mouse. I hear Darry ask Johnny what was that mark on his neck and I wince at Johnny says a mosquito bite. I decided to try and save him and walk into the kitchen. That’s when Darry greets me with a “hey mosquito.” Johnny turns into a tomato within 10 seconds. I chuckle, grab his hand and pulls him to the couch with me. As Johnny cuddles into my side all I can think is ‘yeah I could get used to this.’ I smile to myself and kiss his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it and I hoped you guys liked it


End file.
